


cause i know that it's delicate

by lomldrake



Series: fem otayuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri is kinda a brat but she gives up, i think that'S everything ngl, there's like a hint of plot but like not actually, they're lesbians harold, title unrelated to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: “Are you sure they can’t see?” Yuri whispered, her hands wrapping tighter around Otabek’s arm.“Wouldn’t it be fun if they could?” Otabek replied, her fingertips slowly pushing the cotton material away from Yuri’s skin. A shiver ran through her body at the cold air.Yuri let out a small hiss. “Beka.”-Otabek and Yuri fuck after training. That'S pretty much it.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: fem otayuri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	cause i know that it's delicate

Yuri knew she had had many bad ideas. Even more questionable ideas. But also some good ones.

She also knew that this idea was probably all three of those categories.

She had brought it up to Otabek a while ago, when they had been in different countries, where it had just been a fantasy, something they could talk about and Yuri could get off to and then it was over.

But now Otabek was here, with her, they were together, one room. One very public room, to be specific. Yuri's training rink to be even more specific. They had been done for a while but Otabek had mentioned she wanted to watch Yuuri and Viktor train for a little.

Yuri had been suspicious to say the least, but had gone along with it, cuddling up next to her girlfriend and pulling out her phone.

"Remember when you suggested we do it in public?"

Yuri had almost dropped her phone out of shock, eyes widening. "Are you serious?"

They were sat in the first row of the bleachers, their lower bodies clearly hidden from the ice, so Yuri realized it would be possible. But was it worth the risk?

Otabek's arm moved around her waist, fingertips brushing away the fabric of her training dress. She had planned to shower and change once they got home.

She quickly wrapped her hands around her girlfriend's arm.

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Did you change your mind?"

Yuri shook her head. She was still  _ very _ into the idea, she just… hadn't expected it to put it lightly. Neither now, in this exact situation, nor at all if she was honest. As confident as Otabek looked with her bike and all the leather and the chunky boots, she still often got overwhelmed in public. Yuri had expected  _ this _ to be something for her fantasies only.

“Are you sure they can’t see?” Yuri whispered, her hands wrapping tighter around Otabek’s arm.

“Wouldn’t it be fun if they could?” Otabek replied, her fingertips slowly pushing the cotton material away from Yuri’s skin. A shiver ran through her body at the cold air.

Yuri let out a small hiss. “ _ Beka. _ ”

She sighed and looked around one final time. Viktor and Yuuri were at the other side of the rink, busy training, and even if they would look over the baricade would block their sight from what Otabek was doing. They were safe. “I’m sure, baby.”

Yuri visibly relaxed, her grip loosening a little and body leaning further into her girlfriend,who quickly pulled her into her lap properly.

“But I’m sure they’d love to see,” Otabek mumurred.

She ran her fingertips over the newly exposed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

“Can’t wait to get you all desperate, you’re the prettiest when you beg.”

Yuri rolled her eyes. “I don’t beg, asshole.”   
  


“We’ll see about that.”   
  


Yuri was going to answer, she really was but suddenly Otabek’s fingers were right where she had wanted them, pressing against her clit, and the words got stuck in her throat.

Otabek slowly started moving her finger in small circles, Yuri's hips bucking against her despite barely having started. "Desperate, are we?"

Yuri grumbled something she didn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Get on with it," she said again. "We don't have all day."

Otabek removed her finger. "You're in no position to make demands, baby."

"Like fuck I care about that," Yuri mumbled.

Otabek landed a harsh slap on her thigh. Yuri had to bite her lower lip to silence a whine, but she could see Yuuri turn her head towards them anyways.

_ Why the fuck did she think sex in the bleachers was a good idea? _

"Be good," Otabek ordered and Yuri nodded quickly, restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

Otabek hummed and pulled her into her lap properly. "If you want something, beg for it."

"I don't beg," Yuri replied. She knew she did. She always did. But she wasn't going to give in this easily. If Otabek wanted her to beg, she'd have to make her beg.

"Whatever you say," Otabek hummed, running her hand over Yuri's exposed thighs, the bright red handprint from the slap already fading again. "But if you want to cum you better start begging."

"W-what?" Yuri's head turned around so fast her neck almost hurt.

"You heard me."

Yuri was at a loss for words for a few seconds. "But-"

"But?"

"I swear to god Beka, I need to get off or-"

Beka sighed, moving her hand up from Yuri's thigh over the lace of her dress to her neck and jaw, tilting her head so their eyes met. "One more complaint about this and you're also not getting off once we get home."

Yuri whined. Otabek had to be kidding. She had to. There was no way she was serious. They only had a week until she'd fly back home to Almaty, she wouldn't waste and entire day like that. Would she? 

Honestly Yuri didn't know. She wasn't going to risk it.

She nodded slowly. "B-but what's the point of this if I don't?"

Otabek shrugged. "To see how embarrassed you get. And how hard it will be for you to not let them see."

"That's no fun," Yuri mumbled.

"For me it is," Otabek replied, pulling her into a quick kiss. "You know what to do to stop this all."

Yuri nodded again, not saying anything.

"Good," Otabek said, moving her hand back down under her skirt.

She pushed her index finger back between Yuri's legs, finding her clit again and resuming her circular pattern, knowing it was too slow, not at all how Yuri likes it. 

"Beka," she whispered. 

"Hm?"

She whined, trying to push her hips down, get more friction, make her go faster. " _ Beka _ ."

"You know what I want to hear," she replied.

"Daddy?" Yuri tried. Sometimes that worked, it would rile her up, get her to go faster even if it wasn't her plan.

But it didn't. She only chuckled and started kissing her neck. "Not what I meant, but that's also always nice to hear."

"Fuck," Yuri whispered, reaching her own hand down. If Otabek wasn't going to give her what she wanted she'd just have to do it herself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you how it should be done," she replied.

Otabek cought her hand with her left arm, removing the right one as well to reach for her other wrist and moved them behind her body.

She quickly held them down to her back with one hand reaching into her bag with the other. 

Yuri's eyes widened.  _ Otabek hadn’t brought the cuffs right? She wouldn't have- _

She hadn't. She had however brought zip ties.

"Beka, you need sicssors to remove those," she whispered, suddenly becoming hyper aware how loud she usually talked.

Otabek shrugged. "I'm aware."

"What if we need to be quick? What if they come here and I need to get out quick?"

Otabek smirked, wrapping the first one around Yuri's wrists. "Who said I'd untie you if they did? I'm sure they'd like the view."

Yuri whined. " _ Beka. _ "

"I have scissors," she said. "But wouldn't it be more fun otherwise."

She pulled the zip tie tight, just enough to make sure it would leave a thin red line on her girlfriend's skin.

Yuri shook her head. "I don't want them to see me like this."

"I think you do," Otabek replied.

She moved her hand back to Yuri's lower half, returning to what she had been doing.

Yuri was biting her lower lip, absolutely terrified of letting out sounds.

"But wouldn't it be fun if they saw you like this?" Otabek asked. "Tied up and ready for me to do what I want with?"

Yuri whined. "No."

"You think they'd like it?"

Yuri shook her head. 

"Maybe they'd be embarrassed for you," Otabek suggested. “It is kinda embaressing that you’re letting me do this in public.”

Yuri whined again, shaking her head. She hated how this just turned her on more.

Otabek added a second finger, moving just as slow as she had been before. “Maybe they’d just think you’re gross and pathetic, though.”

She whined again, her hips moving against Beka’s fingertips against her will. 

“They’d be so disappointed that you can’t even stop being a whore during training, can’t even wait to find a private room, want me to take you right here, where everyone can see you.”

“Daddy, pl-” she whispered before she could stop herself.

“What was that?” Otabek asked. She removed her fingers once more but immeaditly switched to pinching her clit between her thumb and index finger. Yuri was biting her lip so hard she was sure it would draw blood soon.

“Nothing.”

“Thought you were going to beg,” Otabek said. “Wouldn’t that be pathetic if i had broken you this easily?”

She shook her head violently, blonde hair falling all over the place.

“Russia’s ice tiger, all desperate and needy for me?”

“ _ Beka _ ,” Yuri hissed. “For fucks sake.”

She laughed. “All you need to do is say please.”

She shook her head again.

“How else would I know what you want though?”

“Fucking guess or something,” Yuri whispered, her arms moving against the restraints.

Otabek rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you really want that.”

She rolled her fingers a little, pinching harder, Yuri’s right leg beginning to shake.

Viktor and Yuuri were still working on whatever they had been working on, minding their buisness on the other side of the room.

“Daddy,” Yuri whined. “Stop being rude.”

“You think you can get away with this here, don’t you?” Otabek asked, her fingers going bck to circling her clit instead, a little faster now. “You think I won’t hit you here because they could see or hear, don’t you?”

Yuri nodded. “They’d think you’re hurting me, they’d stop you.”

“But I am hurting you. And you’re enjoying it. They’d see that. Wouldn’t that be embaressing?”

Yuri whined.

“So either do as i say now, or i’ll hurt you right here where they get to see you enjoy it,” Otabek whispered, lips trailing down her girlfriend’s neck, teeth nibbling on soft skin.

Yuri nodded slowly.

“Good girl,” Otabek replied, moving her fingers down a little, her middle finger pushing against Yuri’s hole. “All you need to do is be good for me and I’ll give you what you want.”

Yuri whined. 

Otabek slowly started pushing her finger in. “You’re so wet already.”

Yuri shook her head again, wrists twisting in their tie.

She got two nuckles in when Yuri started whining.

“Careful, they might hear you,” Otabek mumbled. “Or is that what you want?”

Yuri shook her head.

“I think you do,” Otabek mumbled, slowly pulling her finger out and pushing back in. “Whore.”

“Daddy,” she whined, eyes closed and head leaning back against Otabek’s shoulder. “Do something.”

The finger inside her went still. “That’s not what I want to hear, though, is it?”

Yuri whined. “Fuck you.”

A hand landed on her throat, holding just a little too tightly. “What did you just say?”

She didn’t reply, becoming painfully aware just how much she just fucked up.

“You’re not getting off while we’re here,” Otabek said. “And one more word and I will make sure you won’t for the rest of the day.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuri whispered. “Daddy, please, I need to later.”

Otabek sighed. “If you behave until we get home, you can. But you’re on thin ice.”   
  


Yuri nodded again. “Thank you, daddy. I’m really sorry.”   
  


“You know what I want to hear," Otabek replied.

Yuri whined again. She didn't want to give in yet, but she knew if we wanted to get off at all today there wasn't really a way around it.

"Please."

"Please what?"

She whined but at least the hand on her throat loosened a little.

"Please touch me,” Yuri whispered, her voice breaking. 

Otabek hummed. “Touch you where?”

Yuri’s thighs started shaking, Otabek ran her hand that wasn’t inside Yuri over her inner thigh. 

“I can’t say it daddy,” Yuri whispered.

“You can if you want to get off later,” Otabek said, matter of fact.

Yuri whined, her head falling back onto Otabek’s shoulders.

“Touch you where?” She asked again.

“My…” Yuri started, biting her lip. “Please touch my pussy, daddy?”

“See,” Otabek hummed. “Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Otabek started moving her finger again, curling it just a little the way she knew Yuri liked it. Yuri’s hands were straining against the zip tie, angry red marks covering her wrists already from when it moved up slightly. 

“You love this, don’t you?” Otabek asked. “Love them being right there?”

Yuri whined again. 

And as if Otabek could control it, Viktor suddenly turned around and waved over to them. Yuri felt like she was going to die. Viktor’s eyes met hers, smirking a little, and Yuri felt every self restraint she has had crumble. She was soaking wet with Otabek’s finger inside her and making eyecontact with the person she had probably known the longest in her life. It was embaressing.

At least the rational part of Yuri knew that Viktor couldn’t see her, that the rink was hising the lower halfs of her body and Viktor was just being her obnoxious self. But the other half of her brain? There was no saving that.

Even as Viktor turned back around, Yuri knew she was bright red, too scared Viktor might know what was happening. 

So why was she getting even more turned on?

“Whore,” Otabek mumbled. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

Yuri shook her head, but before she could reply Otabek pushed a second finger into her, careful not to overwhelm her immeaditly but sure enough a surprise after all.

“Too bad you’re not getting off until later tonight, isn’t it?” Otabek whispered. “If at all.”

“But I’m behvaing,” Yuri complained, breathless and voice barely there.

Otabek shrugged. “Might change my mind. You’re cute when you’re begging to get off.”

Yuri whined but didn’t argue further, she knew there was no point, Otabek had either made her mind up already or at least wouldn’t let her descision be swayed by Yuri begging. She never did. 

Her fingers were moving faster now and Yuri became painfully aware of the sounds it was making, hoping it wasn’t loud enough for the other two to pick up on. 

Rationally she could have figured that if they couldn’t hear them talk they wouldn’t hear Otabek’s fongers move in and out of her, but rational thought had left her the second Otabek had pushed her second finger in.

“You’re getting close?”

Yuri only whined in reply, which Otabek took as a yes, movinger her other hand back to Yuri’s clit, moving in slow circular motions. It was a stark contrast to how fast Otabek’s fingers were moving inside of her.

She could start feeling herself get dangerously close and for a second she considered if she just came before Otabek could stop, she could get away with it.

“Don’t even think about it,” Otavek interrupted as if she was reading her mind. Maybe she was. Yuri didn’t care. Too far gone already. Her mind was foggy, all thoughts centered around her girlfriend. 

And then Oatebk stopped moving, carefully pulled her fingers out. Yuri felt tears build up in the corners of her eyes. 

“Daddy?” She whispered.

Otabek ran a soothing hand over her thighs. “You did this to yourself.”

Yuri whined but nodded. “Later though?”

“Yeah,” Otabek replied, leaning down to kiss her neck. “I have plans for when we get home.”

“Oh?”

“But first, I need to cum. And I don’t think i can wait until we get home.”

Yuri’s eyes shot open. “H-here?”

“We can go to the bathroom,” Otabek suggested. Yuri nodded quickly, expecting Otabek to untie her now so they could gather their things and leave. Instead Otabek simply removed her own jacket and wrapped it around Yuri’s shoulders. It was only a little too big on her but it did the job of covering her tied up arms well enough. 

Otabek slowly helped her stand up, smirking at the way her thighs were shaking and she barely could stand without the support. 

She hurried in gathering both their bags and wrapped her arm around Yuri’s waist, guiding her towards the bathrooms. She didn’t bother telling the other two they were leaving.

Once inside, Otabek locked the bathroom door behind them, immediately letting her back drop against the door and pushing her girlfriend to her knees in front of her. 

"Go on, use your fingers," she instructed, running a hand through her hair, pulling slightly.

Yuri nodded quickly, eager hands pulling down her leggings and underwear in one go. She immediately leaned in pressing soft kisses on her thighs until she reached between her legs.

"Daddy," she whispered, looking up at Otabek with hooded eyes, "Can I please use my mouth?"

Otabek sighed. "Didn't I just tell you to use your fingers?"

Yuri nodded, pouting. "But I want to taste you, Daddy. Please?"

"Alright," she gave in. "But, I'm setting the pace, can't have you enjoying this too much."

Yuri immediately nodded, happy to take whatever she was offered if it meant she could get her mouth on her girlfriend any time soon.

"Stick your tongue out, baby," Otabek ordered and Yuri immediately complied, sticking her tongue out as far as she could. "Good girl. Stay like that."

She tried to nod but Otabek's grip on her hair suddenly tightened, keeping her in place. 

Otabek's other hand settled on her cheek, thumb tracing over her top lip before dipping into her mouth, tracing over her tongue. She could see how Yuri was trying hard not to gag. 

"You're pretty like this," she said. It sounded almost more like she said it to herself and not to Yuri, like an observation instead of a compliment. "Close your eyes."

The second Yuri did she felt spit land on her face. A whine escaped her throat and she could hear Otabek chuckle.

"Keep your tongue out," Otabek instructed again. Yuri tried to hum in response but she got painfully aware that what left her lips was more of a whimper if anything.

Otabek slowly guided her own hips forward, arching off the wall to meet Yuri's tongue. 

Yuri's eyes flew open, sparkling.

Otabek sighed. "Don't get your hopes up. You're going to stay just like this. Tongue out and ready for me to use."

She slowly started grinding her hips down against Yuri's tongue, smirking as she realized just how hard it was for her girlfriend to keep the position.

The problem was a mix of Yuri starting to gag from having her tongue out like this for an extended period of time and her own hornyness.

Otabek's hips started moving faster, her clit sliding up and down Yuri's tongue, sometimes hitting her top lip if Otabek wasn't careful. 

They had only done it once before, and Yuri didn't particularly enjoy it, her wish to actually eat her girlfriend out overtaking her, wanting to move her tongue, suck her clit, actually taste her. But Otabek didn't let her. _ 'It's not about you, baby.' _

Yuri could get wet just thinking about that, as much as she did hate it. 

Otabek's grip on her hair tightened, pushing her face further against her pussy, ignoring the whimper she got in return. 

"Suck," she finally ordered and she could practically feel Yuri's body beaming. 

She quickly wrapped her lips around her clit, tongue moving up and down. She wasn't as coordinated as she usually was for this, head too far gone from the past however many minutes or hours Otabek had been teasing her, too aware that she herself was yet to cum even once.

But it wasn't stopping her from doing her best either, she had done it often enough to know how Otabek liked it, to know what she was doing. 

It didn't take long for Otabek to announce she was close either, her hips grinding down just a little harder on Yuri's face and her other hand moving from the wall to Yuri's hair as well.

Yuri started moving her tongue faster, sucking a little harder and pushing her face up against her as much as she could.

Otabek came with a deep moan pushing Yuri's face as much against her as she possibly could.

Yuri kept moving her tongue until Otabek stopped moving her hips completely, pulling her away again. Her face was covered in Otabek's wetness but her eyes were still sparkling and she was smiling, a little lopsided, but she was.

"How are you holding up?" Otabek asked, running her hand through her hair.

Yuri hummed. "Wanna cum."

"Later," Otabek replied, letting go of her and reaching for her back to get sissors to free her from the zip tie. "When we're home."

Yuri whined. "But-"

"No," Otabek replied. "You've been so good so far, you can wait another half hour. And once we're home I'll make sure you get what you want. How many in a row did you do last time?"

It took a moment for her to understand what Otabek was hinting at. 

"Six," she replied.

"Think you can do eight?"

Yuri's eyes widened.

"Too bad, you don't get a choice," Otabek replied, cutting the zip tie. "Now let's get your face cleaned up so we can get home, hm?"

Yuri nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for you," Otabek replied, kissing her softly. "You just need to be good for me and I'll give you whatever you want."

Yuri smiled again, letting Otabek guide her towards the sinks to clean her.


End file.
